1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stock trading simulation games and more particularly pertains to a new method and apparatus for playing a stock trading simulation game to simulate the benefits and pitfalls of bidding on and trading stocks and commodities, and speculation in financial instruments and instruments of investment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stock trading simulation games is known in the prior art. However, the manner of simulating bidding for stocks in the known games is believed to be rather limited in the realism that may be achieved.
The method and apparatus for playing a stock trading simulation game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the benefits and pitfalls of bidding on and trading stocks and commodities, and speculation in financial instruments and instruments of investment.